Wishbone and Ginnie VS Tiger Lily
Wishbone and Ginnie VS Tiger Lily is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Ridgeback releases a cat genie named Tiger Lily who promises to serve Ridgeback and be loyal to Ridgeback, but Wishbone and Ginnie get suspicious of her. With help from another cat genie named Carnation, Wishbone and Ginne must figure out Tiger Lily's true intention. Plot Part One (Most of the heros are at the airport, waiting for Ridgeback to return from an expedition.) Cooler: Ridgeback's plane should be here any minute now. Grant: Great. I can't wait to see him again. Wishbone: I wonder what he'll bring back? Tony: Who knows? Whopper: Yeah. Maybe an enchanted carpet that will fly us all to Venus! And then the king of Venus will give us each a million dollars. And then we... Darius: Grow up, Whopper. Igor: Hey, lay off of him, Darius. Darius: Igor, the pup is eight dog years old. He should have outgrown his outlandish imaginations by now. Besides, it is starting to get on my nerves. Cooler: Come on, Darius. Whopper just wouldn't be the same without his imagination. Darius: Whatever. Let him stay immature for the rest of his life. Tony: Hey, everybody! Ridgeback is coming! (Ridgeback's plane lands and his friends walk up to greet him.) Cooler: So, Ridges, how was your expedition? Ridgeback: Great. Darius: Did you bring any artifacts? Ridgeback: As a matter of fact I did. I'll show them to you wren we get to the Pound. Wishbone: Excellent. (Later, everyone is back at the Pound.) Ridgeback: And this is a two-headed broom for cleaning both the floor and ceiling at the same time. Cooler: Whoa! Looks like that thing will make spring cleaning easier. Beamer: Can I have it, please? Ridgeback: Sure. (Ridgeback gives Beamer the broom.) Beamer: Thanks, Ridges! (Beamer notices two lamps.) Beamer: Hey, what are those lamps? Ridgeback: Lamps? (Ridgeback sees the lamps.) Ridgeback: That's strange. I haven't noticed them before. Wishbone: You don't suppose there are genies inside, do you? Ridgeback: I don't know. Ginnie: Let's find out. (Ridgeback and Ginnie rub the lamps. Nothing happens.) Ginnie: Well, so much for... (The lamps start shaking. A turkish angora comes out of one, whille a siamese comes out of the other.) Wishbone: Well, I was right. Cooler: Whoa! Two cat genies. Ginnie: Hey! It's my friend, Carnation! Carnation: Ginnie! Wishbone! Long time no see. Wishbone: It's Great to see you again, Carnation, but who's that other genie with you? Carnation: Her name is Tiger Lily. Ridgeback: Pleased to meet you, Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily: Likewise, darling. And it's certainly my pleasure to meet Ginnie and Wishbone. We used to go to Genie University together. Believe me, darling, it's just darling. You know what I mean, darling? Cooler: Well... Tiger Lily:(To Ridgeback) By the way, are you the kind dog who set me free from my lamp? Ridgeback: Well... yes. Tiger Lily: I would like to thank you dearly. I owe my life to you. Ridgeback: Well...what do you mean by that? Tiger Lily: It means that I shall serve you for the rest of your days. Ridgeback: Well, thank you, but you don't have to go though that trouble. Tiger Lily: No trouble at all. I'd be happy to serve you. Ridgeback: Thank you, but you really don't have to. Tiger Lily: I shall start by making you comfy. (Tiger Lily claps her hands and makes a couch appear under Ridgeback. She claps her hand again and makes loud speakers playing rock and roll music appear. Forte enters.) Forte: It's party time! (Forte plays air guitar while dancing.) Ridgeback: I hate to be nitpicky, but don't you know any quiet music? Tiger Lily: Certainly. (Tiger Lily claps her hands and classical music plays.) Forte: (Sadly) Aw! I was listening to that. Tiger Lily: Anything else you'd like, sir? Oh, by the way, what is your name? Ridgeback: Ridgeback. Ridgeback Q. Richardson. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Wishbone Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Ridgeback